


The Heist That Just Did Not Happen

by FantabulousAss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, just putting it out there, roadrat - Freeform, super gay, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantabulousAss/pseuds/FantabulousAss
Summary: Roadhog can't fit into a waistcoat, and Junkrat really likes it.





	The Heist That Just Did Not Happen

**Author's Note:**

> It's a terrible title. I know. I'm also shit at writing titles. And porn. Oops? Oh, and Roadhog has a praise kink. Oops?

            This… was stupid.

            Mako grunted, fumbling with the tiny buttons as he struggled to get the stupid little things into their holes. The waistcoat was beautiful, ornate, stolen off a man Mako’d thought was relatively his size… but clearly not.

            His shoulders burned with sunburn and humiliation. This heist was stupid. Why did _he_ have to be the fucking waiter? Robotic limbs in Australia weren’t that uncommon. He snorted, realizing Jamison just didn’t want to shower; little fucker that he was.

            He slipped the last button into the hole and uncertainly pulled it down, watching the fabric around the buttons pucker and gape as he did so. He was afraid to breathe out.

            “Jamison, this won’t work.” He called to his partner, who was watching TV as he shoveled some room service into his mouth.

            “Lemme see!” Eagerly, Junkrat ran into the bathroom and whistled. “Hooley dooley… that’s… yeah, that’s not gonna work.”

            To Roadhog’s surprise, Junkrat’s voice was lower than usual, a strange flush on his freckly cheeks. “Jamison? Jamie?”

            With a start, the blond shook his head and met Mako’s eyes. “Sorry, yeah, shit man. I thought for sure that’d fit.”

            Mako exhaled and sure enough, one of the buttons flew off and bounced off the wall behind Junkrat. Puzzlingly enough, that blush only got worse.

            “Awright, Mako, let’s getcha outta that thing.” Junkrat didn’t move. “Actually… could you do that whole… button thingy again? That was… Yeah.”

            _What_?

            Well. If he insisted. Roadhog exhaled fully, and the remaining button flew off the waistcoat. It was a surprise, however, when the nice white button-down underneath it ripped along the seam where the buttons were sewn in.

            “Fuck.” Jamison practically groaned, flesh hand readjusting the tent in his loose cargo shorts. _What?_

            “Feel like letting me know what’s going on here?” Mako questioned, certainly enjoying being undressed by Jamison’s eyes, he was just… slightly confused.

            “Fuck me.”

            Well. Okay then.

            Closing the space between them with two long strides, Mako watched as his belly greeted Jamison first, and the scrawny blond welcomed it with an excited moan.

            “Hold on, wait, let me, let me just…” He took hold of the sides of the too-small shirt and deftly unbuttoned it, the two sides of the shirt fluttering uselessly to Mako’s sides. “Yesssssss, perfect.”

            Mako snorted, the shirt was still buttoned around his chest, but Jamison’s hands were already inside the shirt, flesh fingers playing with the little roll that Mako’s pec, tit, moob, whatever it was, made. “Bed or wall?” He chuckled at the sensation. _How weird_.

            “Ram me into the fuckin’ mattress, mate.” Voice husky and eyes heavy-lidded, Jamie bit his lip ground his hips upwards, provoking a guttural groan from Roadhog.

            With a turn, they were en route to the bed, where Mako decided to test something. He bumped Jamison back, his belly button squarely smacking him just below his ribcage.

            The blond fell back onto the bed and writhed in a way he just _knew_ drove Mako crazy. Those bony hips, usually annoying, were utterly intoxicating while the hotel sheets outlined them, the sight of something so plush perfectly cupping the practically emaciated man was just… really doin’ something for him.

            As he wriggled, Mako wondered when Junkrat had wiggled out of his cargo shorts.

            It wasn’t often they used the buttplug, but whenever they used a nice hotel, Jamison always seemed in the mood to fuck, so he gingerly pulled it out, noting with a smirk that Jamison had already placed the lube up by the pillow. They didn’t need much, with the buttplug, but it was mostly for comfort reasons.

            Usually, Mako tried his best to keep his weight off Junkrat, but as a part of the experiment, he didn’t bother. As a result, Junkrat was actually _more_ vocal, and came near-instantly. _Interesting_.

            “Now that was selfish, Jamison.” He growled, knowing he could probably get the little rat going again.

            Sure enough, though he was still panting and red in the face, he gave a pitiful little whine.

            “You left me with this… whatever could I do?” Keeping his voice low and guttural, he motioned downwards, where his cock was still buried inside. “Well? You never shut up… you have to have something to say about this; explain yourself, Rat.”

            The faux sternness seemed to hit all the right buttons, and another little keen tumbled from Jamie’s chapped lips. “You’re so fuckin’ _sexy_ , Mako.”

            “Explain.” Jamie’s voice, how wrecked he was, completely undone all because Mako was sexy to him? Ha.

            “Ffffffuck, Mako, I don’t kn-know.” He stuttered as Mako moved, both a punishment and a reward.

            “Do better than that.”

            “F-fine. You look so fuckin’ good, tight shirt, shit, Mako. You’re bleedin’ incredible. Just. Shit. You bustin’ outta that shirt, fuck, I don’t know, I never seen anything like it and hooley fuckin’ dooley.” He whined, and Mako suppressed a groan of his own, just at how blissed-out Jamie looked as he took his cock… and maybe a bit at the praise.

            “Go on,” He ground out, “what is it exactly that got you so hot n’ bothered over me bein’ too fat for the shirt?”

            That, apparently hit the nail right on the head, and Jamison whined again, making Mako snap his hips, grinding his gut into Jamie.

            The friction there almost made Jamie come again, but he resisted, seeing how his praise boosted Mako.

            “I never seen nothin’ like it,” He repeated, hearing how breathless he was and shivering a little. “Can’t be fuckin’ contained, that’s what. Too much. Too fuckin’ much for the shirt. Fuck, Mako.” He shivered again. “ _So_ fuckin’ hot. You can fuck _anything_ up, and you’re so good to me. Gentle when I don’t need it. Fuckin’ break me. Break me, Mako.” The pressure. Jamie wanted the pressure of Mako _on top of him right now yesssss_.

            “Fuck, Jamie.”

            The air in the hotel room was charged, almost suffocating. They hadn’t had the AC on, neither of them were used to temperatures under 80 degrees. Now, the air was stifling, humid with the recent shower they’d shared and the panting and wheezing coming from each.

            “Sometimes, fuck, Mako. I can’t fuckin’ believe it. I can’t believe I’m so fuckin’ lucky.” Jamison bucked, grinding his slick dick into Mako’s belly, which kept him pinned there as the fat man wheezed and groaned. “Christ, you’re everything.”

            Finally, that seemed to satisfy Mako, and he fell into an easy, lazy rhythm and finished, with Junkrat coming not long after.

            _Everything, everything, everything, everything._

            Mako gently pulled out of Jamie and lay on the bed next to him; thankful his partner was so tiny. He started massaging Jamie’s scalp, knowing the little blond loved it. “So… I take it the heist is happening tomorrow?”

            “Yeh.” Jamie managed to pant out, eyes shut in utter bliss of the thick fingers massaging his hair. “Love you, Mako.”

            “Love you too, Jamie.”


End file.
